Project X: Take down the Justice League
by WWExRulexBreakerx
Summary: Meet Tony; a smartmouth, cocky and a troublemaking teen. The 'Daughter' of a big time villain and CADMUS has a plan up her sleeve; Take down the Justice League (mostly Superman. Good guess, no her 'father' is not Lex Luthor.). Join her as she wins the trust of her so-called teammates but also backstabbing them at the same time. Will Nightwing find out her plan before it's too late?


Tony `POV

I slipped my hoodie over my long red hair, and inhaled the perfumes of the woods. I like to come here and relax even though I live here. I sat down on a rock and put my homemade quiver, bow and arrows aside. I looked up to the clouds and frowned. Why I can't be up there with her? I felt a tear drop fell down my cheeks and then a another one. Soon, they were accompanied with a few others.

Not tear drops, Rain drops. I sighed and got up with my bow and arrows in tow. I felt the cold rain drops seek through my clothes. _"__I could just speed out of here and to another country!" _I thought.

"Without getting hurt!" I mumbled to myself. I heard a rumble in the bushes and quickly turned around and pointed my arrow at the target.

"Who's out there?" I asked. No reply. I took a shakily step toward and pointing my arrow. I separated the bushed into two. I instantly got tackled to the floor and a knife pointed to my throat.

"You thought you could get away from-" I interrupted him

"Yeah, No one gets away from Sportsmaster! Blah, Blah, Blah! Don't you ever Shut UP!" I punched him back and into a mountain.

Blue Beetle POV

"No fair! You were trained by Bats! You could win with your eyes closed!" I screamed at Tim.

"So?" he stuck his tongue out at me. The floor below us started shaking. I quickly grabbed the table. As soon as I did the earthquake stopped.

"Whoa, Supey did you just stomp your feet or something?" I glanced at the Kryptonians.

"No." They responded. Everyone looked around the room, looking for the source.

"Everyone suit up! Let's see what is happening out there!" Nightwing yelled.

**Tony's POV**

I heard a rumbling in the bushes and I quickly turned around. I took my eye off of Sportsmaster for one second. Suddenly, I felt a pain rush through my arms.

"Keep your eyes on the target. I thought your father thought you better!" He increased the pain. I felt useless at this moment and my body started going limp. I'm scared what would happen if I use my powers... BAM! All the pain stopped. I fell down to the floor holding my arms. I turned around and saw Superboy punching him in his face.

I took my chance and I started to run but I only got 32 feet because I tripped on a branch. I saw a blurry figure in front of me. Flash. I quickly got up and got in fighting stance.

"Stand down; you're outnumbered." Nightwing walked toward me.

I did what I was told and let Nightwing handcuff me. I hate two things that are going on right now. One, the human contact I was getting from Nightwing and two, I was following directions. Trust me; you can ask my 'dad', I was never good at following directions. He wasn't very fond when he found out I left my post at that bank and maybe if I stood guard I wouldn't be in this situation. I could easily break these cuffs but I wanted to see what they are going to do with me. My attention turned to Nightwing as we stopped walking. I was very confused with their actions.

"I'm sorry, security precautions." He said seeing that I was confused. I turned my neck back around to find Superboy in front of me. I noted the serious expression on his face._ Does he ever smile?_ I thought. Before I could test my theory I was punched in the face by Superboy. I felt my knees hit the cold, hard, wet ground with a 'thud'.

"Dude, I was just 'gonna put a blindfold over her mask!" I heard Nightwing yell at the Kryptonian.

"And what would have happened if she was a Kryptonian!" Superboy responded with the same volume as Nightwing.

"That's why it's padded with lead!" Nightwing stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. That's all I heard as my head joined the earth.

**Mt. Justice**

I woke up in a small, dull, white room that was filled with a table and two metal folding chairs. Also there was a big window letting me see Superboy, Blue Beetle, The Bat and Superman. On the table there was a glass of water in a plastic cup. "_Crap, can't try that trick."_ I thought. I tried to sit up but an unbearable pain rushed to my head. I moaned in pain.

"I advise not to do that because you're totally feeling the aster." Nightwing appeared out of thin air and started walking over to me. He took a hold of my right arm. I bit my lip in pain as I took back control of my arm. He frowned in response.

"Your arm is hurt." He said softly.

"No shit, Captain Obvious!" I replied sarcastically. This time he actually let me try to get up on my own. I struggled to get up but my arms wouldn't support my weight. Finally, Nightwing intervened and helped me up. I didn't have any more strength to fight him off, again so I let him touch me. You guys better write this down because this is the only time I will let someone touch me. He sat me down in the chair and took his seat in his. I looked around the room once more.

"Wow, Dick. For the record this is the cheapest room I ever seen. Bruce, I thought you were rich. I guess I was wrong." I smiled as I looked at the Dark Knight. No expression. I quickly dropped my smile. "_Mission unaccomplished."_ I thought as I turned my head back to Nightwing (who was pissed off by the way.).

"How do you know our secret identities?!" He shouted as his fist pounded on the wooden table.

"Actually, I didn't know your 'secret' identities. You just confirmed my guess. Tsk, Tsk, Richard! Rookie mistake number one." I phased through the handcuffs and then through the floor. I heard him as he screamed in frustration. Apparently, I landed in the team's 'hang out' section of the mountain. I saw Wondergirl, Batgirl, Bumblebee, Robin and some guy in a costume that is similar to Flash's. I smirked as I figured out my plan. I revealed my hiding place and walked up to the group.

"Hey guys! I'm your new teammate! My name is…" They looked up from their conversation. I couldn't tell them my villain name, they would catch me. I quickly found a hero name "…warrior angel." I put on my fakest friendly smile.

"Whoa, you're hot!" The guy in the yellow and red said. "The name's Impulse. Nice to meet you."

"Team, security breach! I repeat, security breach! Enemy in the cave. Look for a girl with red hair and is about 5ft 11ins! Spread out!" Superboy yelled on the speaker. Everyone turned their head towards me.

"Get her!" Robin screamed.

"Aww…I liked her!"

**Thank you, Reina Grayson (my beta reader) for helping me! By the way this was my first YJ fanfic. Review, please!**


End file.
